Spider-Kagura
by RokettoMan
Summary: Peter Parker is the last member of the Spider Clan of ninjas and has been taught martial arts by his sensei, Ben Parker. After Ben's murder and Peter's humiliating defeat by Venom, Peter starts to train in Hanzo Academy so he will be strong enough to exact his revenge. (Based on Spider-Man Mangaverse)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man and Senran Kagura.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

That always haunts me, even in my dream.

The death of my sensei, my uncle, someone I already consider as my father, 'Ben Parker'.

I'll never forget that. How he killed in front of my eyes by his own son.

I don't know his real name is, the only name I know is his sobriquet 'Venom'.

Filling in rage, I attacked Venom. But my attack is like a child's play to him.

He single-handedly beat me, almost beat me to death.

That bastard left me alive because he doesn't want to kill a weak ninja like me.

Big mistake, now I had a secret ability that supports my ninja skill.

With this secret ability, I will get stronger and take you down myself!

-0-

And now here I am laying in this cool cruise, that sail across the Sumida River in Asakusa, Tokyo, Japan.

That's Japan for you, the scenery is so beautiful that almost makes me forgot why I came here.

To enroll in Hanzo Academy.

'Hanzo Academy, that high school for rich spoiled?' That what usually common Japanese people said.

But for all ninjas around the world, Hanzo Academy is a prestigious shinobi school. Many famous and skilled shinobi are graduates from Hanzo Academy, oddly enough most of them are kunoichi or female ninja.

And why I am here in Japan?

Because I heard that Venom and his cronies left America to Japan, so I went to that country too, pursuing him.

My aunt, Ben-sensei's wife 'May Parker', at first she strongly opposed my decision.

She already loses her husband, she doesn't want to lose someone she loves again.

But after many persuasion, with compulsion she allows me to go to Japan, but before that, she called her friend in Japan.

The friends she called is Hanzo and Chiyo, both of them are the strongest ninja master in Japan, an old friend, and a rival of my sensei.

Aunt May said that I will become a student at Hanzo Academy in Asakusa, Tokyo, Japan.

For me this is a good chance, with the curriculum of Hanzo Academy, I'll be stronger ninja than before. After that, I will found Venom and take him down!

...but I'm sorry Hanzo academy, for me the School of Spider-Clan that my sensei taught is still the best.

"Asakusa! I'm back!"

That startled me a bit, that energetic sound is coming from a... very beautiful Japanese girl. She has black hair that tied with a white string bow and has... a very nice body.

...Wait, why am I drooling?

Wait, she wears a Hanzo academy's school uniform. I can ask her the way to Hanzo academy then.

"I really miss this wonderful scenery."

"Wonderful, eh?"

Before I greet the Hanzo girl, another schoolgirl appeared. A... beautiful young woman with tanned skin, long black hair that is tied by a white ribbon and goes past her thighs. ...She also has a very nice body and a black sailor-style school uniform that very... revealing. ...Look at her beautiful clean navel.

...Damn, now I looked like a pervert.

"Are you from Asakusa? You said something about being back."

"Oh, you were listening?"

"I think it was more like 'I heard', to be honest."

"A-ah! I am actually lodging in a school dorm in Asakusa, but due to certain circumstances, I left school for a while so I really missed this place and ended up getting excited remembering it all. S-sorry about that!"

The Hanzo girl bowed at the tanned girl, sure she said that aloud but I don't think that something to be felt ashamed of, instead I found that to be cute.

...Yeah like I would say that to the girl I don't know.

"You're an interesting person."

The tanned girl left the Hanzo girl alone, and now she looks stupified. It also makes me curious why she says something vague like that. Then I heard the sound from this ship's megaphone.

"We are going to arrive in Asakusa shortly."

I'll ask her after we get off this cruise.

The cruise finally anchored at the local dock and that Hanzo girl began to leave the cruise. I need to call her before I lost her.

"Excuse me, miss."

I call her and she turns her face at me. ...What a cute face she has.

"Me?"

She pointing at herself.

"Yes, looking at your uniform you are a student from Hanzo academy right?"

"Ah, you know Hanzo Academy?"

"Yes, I'm going to transferring there."

"Are you an exchange student?"

"...Something like that."

I need to keep my identity as a ninja secret to civilians. Even she's a Hanzo academy's student, it does not guarantee that she is a shinobi in training too.

"Since you are the Hanzo academy's student, could you show me the way to the school is?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to help you. My name is Asuka, nice to meet you."

She extends her hand, asking me for shaking it. I can feel the softness of the skin of her hand when I accept the shake hand. ...I need to calm myself.

"I am Peter Parker, nice to meet you too."

This the mark of my Journey.

I Peter Parker, the successor of Spider-clan ninja,

Vowing to myself to get stronger, and will find and take down that bastard Venom!


	2. Spider's Debut in Hanzo Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man and Senran Kagura.**

* * *

**Scroll 1: Spider's Debut in Hanzo Academy.**

I'll repeat myself, my name is Peter Parker.

A common name right? Even though many people make fun of it.

I remember back then there is someone that calls me, sorry, Penis Parker.

Maybe I look like an average American teenager on the outside, but the truth is I am a ninja of Spider-Clan.

Cool right? No. Life of ninja is full of danger and obstacles that would kill you.

And now I am in Japan, standing in front of a large school building with the girl I just met Asuka.

"We've arrived, Parker-san. This is Hanzo National Academy."

Asuka said to me with the sweetest smile I've ever seen from a girl my age, what a nice girl.

From what I know, Hanzo National Academy is a famous prep school which, having been founded in 1919. One thousand students are enrolled there. However, mixed in with the ordinary student are a small number of students in the shinobi training course. The academy was originally founded as a normal high school, but when the shinobi course began it changed its name to "Hanzo", after the legendary shinobi.

Looking at the building, it really not looked like a school that has ninja as their student, it's more like a school for rich kids.

Really, appearance can be deceiving. Maybe Asuka also a shinobi in training?

"Thank you, Asuka."

Asuka had a worried expression when she saw the clock on the academy's main building.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I can't accompany you any longer, goodbye Parker-san."

Asuka immediately ran and left me,

"Wait, Asuka!"

I don't know why my body moves and ran after her...

...Well, maybe because I want to know more about her and become her friends.

But she's gone, disappeared like a wind after she takes turns on the other school alley.

...Well not really disappeared, I heard the sound of broken branches. Yep, I know that she's hiding in that three.

I see. She's also a shinobi in training too, albeit clumsy.

"Ahh, she's gone. Maybe she's late for class?"

I pretend to not know her presences.

We'll meet again soon so I leave her alone right now, but I decide to tease her a bit before I left.

"What a cute and nice girl, I hope I can meet her again."

As I began to leave, I heard a little yelp voice from the tree. I tried my best to hold my chuckles.

-0-

As I walk through the school's corridor, I met someone that I knew quite well leaning his back against the wall.

"Peter."

"Kiriya-san."

I bowed at him. His name is Kiriya, the math teacher of Hanzo National Academy also the teacher of the shinobi course, and also one of Ben-sensei's close friends. Kiriya-san has gray wavy hair and every time I met him, he always wearing a black suit.

Aunt may say he also comes to Ben-sensei's funeral with master Hanzo and master Chiyo. The only one who can't attend the funeral is me because Venom's attack seriously injured me and the hospital won't let me leave and attends Ben-sensei's funeral. I still regret that until today.

Kiriya-san tap my shoulder.

"I know I already said this back then but, I'm sorry about what happen to master Ben."

"...I know, You don't need to feel sorry Kiriya-san, the one who must pay is that bastard Venom."

Kiriya-san raised his eyebrow after he heard my statement.

"Even with the difference in skill and strength, you still want revenge?"

"Yes, you'll teach me right?"

Kiriya-san sighing, he knew it's futile to change my determination. I know that I'm a stubborn kid, even Ben-sensei and aunt May said that.

"Peter, I wouldn't stop you but please remember this. When the times your battle with Venom comes, do not let anger and hatred consume you. You may be hate Venom for what he does to Ben-sensei. But in the real fight, the one who consumed by hatred is the one who going to lose the fight."

"...I understand."

That's what I said, but I'm still not sure I can do that. Even saying and hearing his name can filling my rage. It looks like Kiriya-san knew that too.

"You remember what Ben-sensei always said right? With great power..."

"There must also come... great responsibility..."

That is Ben-sensei's principle. He often says that to me.

"The responsibility to have a great power is not for revenge or defeating any enemies that come to you, but for helping and protecting someone in need. Be humble with your power, be a nice and responsible person, and be the light that guides the people who lost their way."

Kiriya-san said what Ben-sensei always taught to me too. Yeah, that's what the school of Spider-clan is, basically to be a good ninja that helps and protects people. ...I really miss him.

Kiriya-san tap my shoulder again.

"Yes I will train you, but always remember what Ben-sensei taught to you, okay?"

I answer it with a nod. I already promised Ben-sensei to be a ninja that helps and protects people.

"Okay then, let's go to the class. I'll introduce you to the other students. You already meet one of them right?"

Ah, he means Asuka right? I can't wait to see her again.

-0-

After walking for a while with Kiriya-san, we finally arrived at the old Hanzo Academy building. Even though it looks old, it's still clean and doesn't have any crack on the wall and the floor.

After the walks through several empty classrooms, we're entering a room that may be used as a parlor or tea room back then.

Kiriya-san touches the wall beside the tea ceremony set, and it reveals a secret door. That's so ninja.

"Peter, wait here. I need to greet other students first."

"Okay, Kiriya-san."

"Call me sensei, from right now I am your teacher, understood?"

"Yes, Kiriya-sensei."

Kiriya-san, I mean Kiriya-sensei entering the secret door, while I standing here alone, waiting, doing nothing.

I roll my jacket sleeves and looking at the device around my wrist. The cool futuristic-looking gadget that I made myself.

What is it? It's my secret weapon, the Web Shooter. A device that can shoot the web just like a spider!

And why shooting web? Well, because I am a ninja from Spider-Clan. You see, spider, web. All ninjas can climb buildings and jump high but unlike spiders, they don't have web.

...Seems not logical but whatever, spider's web is cool.

For the web, I created my own synthetic web called Web Fluid, a shear-thinning liquid that I made from the secret formula that I found myself and combines it with nylon.

I'm not trying to boast myself but only a science major could have created a device like this!

I aim my web-shooter at the tea set's scoop. As I press the web shooter's button with my finger, a long-chain of web came out from the web shooter and hit the scoop.

"Gotcha!"

I pull the web back to me and catch the scoop with my right hand. Whew, I'm already getting good at this.

"Peter Parker, come here."

Kiriya-sensei's sound can be heard behind the secret door. The sign of my debut as the students of Hanzo Academy.

"W-What!?"

Hahaha, that's Asuka's voice. Can't wait to see her face.

-0-

"Everyone listens, from today Peter Parker will join with us as a student."

Kiriya-sensei introduces me to the other five students of the shinobi course.

Yeah, you hear me. Just five students and all of them including Asuka are female. No sign or trace of male students. so that's makes me the only boy here.

...Why I felt a little bit happy about it?

Then I looked at the students that going to be my classmates from now on. I saw Asuka with her funny surprised expression. Maybe she can't believe that I'm also a ninja just like her. And the other student seems curious about me, except that white-haired twin-tail girl. She doesn't show any interest in me. ...Why is she wearing an eyepatch?

"Peter, go introduces yourself."

Kiriya-sensei tap my shoulder, and then I clear my throat.

"My name is Peter Parker, a ninja in training from Spider-Clan. Nice to meet you."

Yeah, I think I nailed my introductions.

"Hey, Peter!"

A girl with long blonde hair with blue headband calls my name. She has a very..., nice body if I said, and she shows her cleavage too...

...Damn, it's getting hot in here.

She walks closer to me and brings her face closer to me too.

Ah, she has a sweet smell.

No! Peter! Focus! Don't let your eyes leering at the cleavage!

"My name is Katsuragi, nice to meet you!"

The girl, Katsuragi, extends her hand asking for a shaking hand.

I accept the gesture. ...her hand is so soft.

Peter! Stop the sordid thoughts!

"N-nice to meet you too."

Then she closes her face to me again, what a nice smell she had!

"Say, Peter, your face really looks cute. Like a young Leonardo di Caprio."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, you're kinda my type!"

What-what-what-what-what?

What the heck!? We just met and she calls me cute!?

"Hehehe, look, your face is red now!"

What a sly girl! Look at her cheeky grin. It's cute though.

"Katsuragi-san, stop that!"

A refined-looking girl with long, straight, black hair smacks Katsuragi's head from behind. She looks more mature than the other four students, maybe she is an upperclassman. ...And she has a nice looking body too...

The girl, Katsuragi, pat the back of her head. She still had that cheeky grin on her face.

"Hey, that's hurt you know?"

"Please forgive my friend's behavior, she always teasing everyone. My name is Ikaruga, pleasure to meet you."

She introduces herself with a slight bow, she really resembles what Japanese people said...Yamato Nadeshiko... am I right?

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ikaruga-san."

"P-Parker-san, I can't believe that you are also a shinobi."

It seems Asuka still a little bit shocked.

"I-Is that means that you already know I'm hiding in the tree back there?"

"Yep, you make a mistake with making a sound at the top of the tree. If it's just regular people, they might think that the sound is from squirrel but not for fellow ninja."

"But I thought you were just a normal exchange student! You're not told me that you are shinobi!"

I looked at Ikaruga-san who shaking her head and sighing.

"There are no shinobi in this world who reveals him or herself as shinobi to the person they just met, Asuka-san! You really need more practice!"

"Y-Yes, Ikaruga-san. I'm sorry."

Asuka looked down listlessly. I feel bad for her.

"Asuka, don't be sad. Here my gift for you!"

"KYA! Katsu-nee! Stop that! Parker-san is watching!"

"Katsuragi-san! Parker-san is watching!"

HOLY MACARONI! Katsuragi just grabs and groping Asuka's breast from behind!

I never thought in my life that I will see something that came straight from erotic manga.

Hggggh, I really need to calm myself. Calm down Peter, don't let your lust consume you!

"Hello! My name is Hibari! Nice to meet you to Peter-Kun!"

An upbeat girl approaching me and introduces herself. she has a pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails.

...and yeah, for a girl of her age she had two big pairs of... you know what I mean.

"Nice to meet you too, Hibari-san."

I ask for a hand-shake and she accepts it and chuckles in a cute voice. Hibari seems like had an innocent and cheerful personality just like children.

...and now the white-haired girl who is not interested in me before is glaring at me, her glares just like a cop that interrogates a criminal.

"Hello, nice to meet you, miss..."

"My name is Yagyuu. I will never forgive you if you hurt Hibari."

What a nice introduction. Just straightly threaten the person you just met like that.

A person whose so overprotective like this is what I'm not really fond of. I don't know if I can get along with her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

My answer may be satisfying her as she closes her eyes and walks away. Yeah, just like that.

Then I heard Kiriya-sensei clapping his hand, asking his students to pay attention to him.

"Alright, everyone. Today's training will be sparring using Shinobi Transformation. Prepare yourself and gather around the training area."

"Yes, Kiriya-sensei!"

What is Shinobi Transformation? It's a shinobi technique by opening all six chakras to let the energy residing in one's body flow out freely, shinobi can instantly transform into their battle gear outfit. This quick outfit change can also be put to practical use in everyday life. Shinobi Transformation requires the use of a Secret Ninja Art Scroll.

I have my own shinobi suit but it just a simple suit that I nit myself. I don't have a secret ninja art scroll, and I don't really need shinobi transformation. I believe my ninja skills and tools are enough for me.

Then Kiriya-sensei approaching me and tap my shoulder.

"Peter, show me what you can do with that web-shooter in training ground."

...I really can't hide anything from experienced ninja, aren't I?

Well, this training session will be interesting. I can't wait to see their ninja technique.


	3. Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, Marvel Comics properties, and Senran Kagura.**

* * *

**Scroll 2: Training Begins.**

"You okay?"

Kiriya-sensei asking me who looking around the Hanzo academy's shinobi training ground like an idiot.

"Yeah, this is exactly how I imagine it."

It is really huge like a football field.

"Well, that makes one of us." Kiriya-sensei jokes. Weird, I heard these exact conversations before. Then Kiriya-sensei looking at my appearance. He carefully examines my gear and attire.

Yeah, my ninja outfit is... not so simple. Instead, it looked like a superhero costume. What I wear is a red and blue tight short-sleeves shirt with a giant black spider symbol in the middle, and skinny blue tight pants, red and white sneakers, and backpack for my ninja tools. Oh, I also wear gauntlets in my hand. I create these gauntlets myself for shooting webs and also for climbing. When Ben-Sensei looked at my gauntlets, he said that the gauntlets resemble Iron Man's hand.

Well, Avengers is one of my favorite superhero alliances, so...

Kiriya-sensei is smirked at me. "You really look like an Avengers member," See? "Just without a mask."

Ah mask, I almost forgot my mask. I take my mask from my backpack. It has a red color, a big pair of white eyes, and a spider-web motif.

...Yeah, this mask doesn't look like a ninja mask at all

I put my mask in my head, covering my face and also my head. "Now, how do I look?"

Kiriya-sensei smirked at me once again. "Heroic." That makes me blush. Thank goodness the mask is covering the face.

"Eh? is that you Peter?"

I heard Katsuragi's sound from the training room's entrance. I saw Katsuragi and the others, except Yagyuu, looking at me in awe.

Hibari suddenly running and stopped in front of me. I can see her eyes is glowing like a kid as she looking at my outfit. "Wow! Your shinobi gear is really cool!"

Ah, she's really cute. I don't know what face I make now, thank goodness for this mask, or Yagyuu will look at me with a menacing glare. "Thank you, Hibari-san."

"Mmm, a boy in tight costume is such a treat for my eyes." Another problem (Katsuragi) is approaching. Then she touches and caressing my body. "Ooh, look at these muscles." Ooh.., what a soft hand...

Oh God! "P-please stop, Katsuragi-san!" I pleaded. Please stop before my little brother is standing, I wore tight pants right now!

"STOP IT!" Thank goodness Ikaruga hits Katsuragi's head with a paper fan before it's too late.

Asuka also approaching and looked at my outfit carefully. "So this is your shinobi transformation, Peter-Kun? It really looks like a superhero costume."

"Ah, no. I'm not using any shinobi transformation Jutsu. I sewed this outfit by myself."

"WHAT!?" All the female shinobi, including Yagyuu, surprised with what I said. Well, their reaction is not surprising. I know that not many people can sew their own clothes, let alone ninja clothes.

And you know, the creation of my costume is costing my two-months allowances.

"I-Is that true, sensei?" Ikaruga asks Kiriya-sensei in disbelief.

"Yes, Peter said he doesn't really need shinobi transformation." Kiriya answers.

"B-but the battle gear from shinobi transformation outfit acts as a shinobi's battle armor. It will protect shinobi's body from any dangerous fatal attack." Yeah, I already know that. Thank you for the info, Asuka. "How are you going to fight without it?"

"Are you some kind of masochist?" And thanks for the unnecessary remark, miss Yagyuu.

"I don't use it because I simply don't need it," I said while I shaking my head like a pompous man. "I think with my own gear and ninja skill is enough."

What I said maybe make Ikaruga and Yagyuu a little bit angry, as they're now looked at me with an annoyed look. "But there is a limit of between ninja who doesn't use shinobi transformation and ninja who does," Ikaruga stated while shaking her head in disagreement.

"Yeah but you see, I'm no ordinary ninja. I can prove it that the gear that I make and spider-clan technique is enough to guard myself." I tried to be confident, but the sound from my mouth makes me like a pompous jerk.

Hearing what I said, Ikaruga and Yagyuu are become more irritated, while Asuka and Hibari looked at me confused and worried. Katsuragi? She's just grinning at me, probably she likes my confidences.

Then suddenly Kiriya-sensei clapped his hands. "Well, seeing is believing. So, how about sparring between one of you girls versus Parker?"

Sparring huh? Time to test my babies here. I saw Ikaruga and Yagyuu raise their hand but...

"Me! Me!" Katsuragi raised her hand first, oh no...

Anybody but her, please Kirirya-sensei.

"Alright then, the first sparring session is Katsuragi versus Parker."

Just my luck.

"Hehe! I won't hold back Peter!" Katsuragi takes the secret ninja art scroll from between... her cleavage... why she hides the scroll in there? Isn't that a little bit uncomfy? I'm not complaining though, just confused. I'll admit it looks sexy.

...I'm getting aroused again..., focus Parker!

"Alright then,** Shinobi Tenshin!**"

Suddenly the scroll exploded, and Katsuragi's body is blanketed in smoke. "So this is the shinobi transformation huh?" They said that the outfit from shinobi transformation resembles the user's personality, dream, fear, or any emotion and trauma that the user's through. And I hate to admit but I'm kinda excited what Katsuragi's battle gear looks like.

The smokes are beginning to vanish, my heart is thumping faster as the vision of Katsuragi's outfit became clearer.

AAAAAAA! I'm screaming inside my mind.

She still wearing her school uniform but she leaves her entire shirt... UNBUTTONED! AND SHE'S NOT WEARING BRA FOR GOD SAKE!

"What are you doing Peter? my eyes are up here you know ?"

Geh! What a cute devil she is! Make use of this innocent me!

"If unimportant things like that can distract you, I don't think you're not capable to be a ninja." I don't like what Yagyuu said to me, but she is right. I can't be distracted right now.

But those breasts...

Those damn gigantic breasts!

Focus Parker, in a real fight, a distraction like this will kill you instantly.

Now that I focus, I saw a pair of large yellow and blue boots on her leg. It looks heavy, so probably her weapon. "...I see, a kick based fighting technique. Tae-Kwon-Do? Muay-Thai? Or Capoeira?"

"You'll see soon ." What's with that naughty smirk, Katsuragi?

"Ahem." Kiriya-sensei taking our attention with a fake cough. "These are the rules. The opponent is declared to lose if he or she surrenders, passes out, or out of the arena. Both of you ready?"

*Gulp* I swallowed my saliva. This is my first fight with my custom gadget. "I'm ready."

And once again, Katsuragi smirked at me. "Always ready!"

"BEGIN!"

As Kiriya-sensei began the sparring, suddenly Katsuragi disappeared.

"Spider-Sense is tingling!" Katsuragi appeared above me and she tries to crush me with a leg drop. Easy peasy, I can evade the leg drop easily with jumping sideways.

For your information, Spider-Sense is one of Spider-clan's special secret skills. Ben-sensei trains me to improve my psychological awareness. The training is really super tough and if not without Ben-sensei's supervision, I would have died.

The Spider-Sense skill allows my sense to detect danger before it happens and warns me of it in no time.

Katsuragi is not finished as after she landed on the ground, she tries to swoop my leg. And I jumped to evades the serial swoop kick.

"How about this!?" She's not finished as she releases her high sweep kick, but I parry the kick with the same high sweep kick.

Then for distancing ourselves, both I and Katsuragi jump backward in somersault style a little far almost reaching in each of the sides of the arena.

I can see Kiriya-sensei is smirking at us, while the Asuka and Hibari watching us in awe. Then I saw Ikaruga and Yagyuu likely a little bit surprised from their expression, likely not expecting that I can equal Katsuragi in terms of hand-to-hand combat

"Heh, not bad Peter. You can evade all of my attacks." Katsuragi said as she prepares her stance that looks like a Muay-Thai fighter.

...Is she's not aware that she shows her own panties to me? Dammit! Focus Parker!

"But I'm not even serious you know?" Oh, now she tries to act boastfully huh?

"You know, I'm not even using all of my power too." I retort. And also prepares my fighting stance.

"The Spider-Clan's Kumite, The Way of Spider, huh?" I can hear Kiriya-sensei muttering to himself.

"Haha, this is going to be exciting." Katsuragi's grin grows wider. Maybe she is what many people call battle junkie? "I'm going all out now!"

Without I realize, I also smirking too. Too bad they can't see it as I cover my face with a mask.

"Now, let's get serious!"


End file.
